wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział IX
Zbiegło dni parę od zmówin Jagusinych. Deszcze ustały, drogi ociekły i stężały nieco, wody spłynęły, że ino po bruzdach, a gdzieniegdzie i po nizinach a łęgach siwiały się mętne kałuże kiej te oczy zapłakane... Nadszedł Dzień Zaduszny, szary, bezsłoneczny i martwy, że nawet wiatr nie przegarniał zeschłymi badylami ni chwiał drzewami, co stały ciężko pochylone nad ziemią... Bolesna, głucha cisza przygnietła świat. A w Lipcach już od rana dzwony biły wolno a bezustannie – i żałosne, rozbolałe dźwięki pojękiwały po omglonych, pustych polach; ponurym głosem żałoby wołały w ten dzień smętny, w ten dzień, co wstał blady, spowity w mgły aż do tych dal zapadłych, aż do tych bezkresów ziemi i nieba, siny, do niezgłębionej topieli podobny. Od zórz wschodnich, co się jeszcze żarzyły blado, kieby ta miedź stygnąca, spod sinych chmur zaczęły płynąć stada wron i kawek... Szły wysoko, wysoko, że ledwie okiem rozeznał i ledwie uchem pochwycił tę dziką, żałosną wrzawę krakań, podobną do jęków nocy jesiennych... A dzwony biły wciąż. Ponury hymn rozlewał się ciężko w martwyrn , ogłuchłym powietrzu, opadał na pola jękami, huczał po wsiach i lasach żałością, płynął światem całym, że ludzie i pola, i wsie zdały się już być jednym wielkim sercem, bijącym skargą żałosną... Ptactwo płynęło wciąż, aż dziw i lęk ogarniał, bo szły coraz niżej i coraz większymi stadami, że niebo pokryło się jakby sadzą rozwianą, a głuchy szum skrzydeł i krakań wzmagał się, potężniał i huczał niby burza nadciągająca... Zataczały kręgi nad wsią i jak kupa liści porwana przez wichurę kołowały nad polami, opadały na lasy, wieszały się na nagich topolach, obsiadły lipy przy kościele, drzewa na cmentarzu, sady, kalenice chałup, płoty nawet...aż zestraszone bezustannym biciem dzwonów zerwały się i czarną chmurą leciały ku borom... a ostry, przenikliwy szum płynął za nimi. – Ciężka zima będzie! – mówili ludzie. – Do lasów ciągną, ani chybi, śniegi wnet spadną. I wychodzili przed chałupy coraz liczniej, bo nigdy jeszcze nie widziano tyle ptactwa razem – patrzano długo, ze smutkiem dziwnym, aż zniknęły w borach. Patrzano, wzdychano ciężko, jaki taki znak krzyża położył na czole w obronie przed złem, i jęli się przyodziewać do kościoła i wychodzić, bo dzwony wciąż jęczały głucho, a z drugich wsi już szli ludzie drogami, majaczyli wskroś mgieł po ścieżkach i dróżkach. Smutek przejmujący padł na wszystkie dusze; jakaś dziwnie bolesna cichość omotała serca – cichość rozpamiętywań żałośliwych i wspominek o tych, co już byli odeszli tam, pod te brzozy zwieszone, pod te czarne, pochylone krzyże... – Mój ty Jezu kochany! Mój Jezu! – wzdychali i podnosili szare, jak ta ziemia, twarze i topili oczy beztrwożne w tajemnicy, i szli spokojnie składać ofiary i pacierze za zmarłych. Wieś była jakby zatopiona w ciężkiej, żałośliwej ciszy jeno jękliwe, proszalne śpiewania dziadów spod kościoła dochodziły czasami. I u Borynów ciszej było niźli zazwyczaj, chociaż tam, we środku, siedziało piekło przytajone, gotowe za lada czym wybuchnąć... Jakże, dzieci wiedziały już o wszystkim. A wczoraj, w niedzielę, wyszły pierwsze zapowiedzi starego z Jagusią... W sobotę to jeździli do miasta, gdzie u rejenta zapisał Boryna sześć morgów Jagusi... Wrócił późno i z twarzą podrapaną, bo że był ździebko napity, to już na wozie chciał był Jagnę brać, ale tyla wziął, co pięścią a pazurami mu dały. A w domu z nikim nie mówił, choć i Antek cięgiem nasuwał mu się na oczy, ino zaraz legł spać, jak stał, w butach i kożuchu... aż rano Józia zaczęła mamrotać na niego, że pierzynę błotem pomazał. – Cichoj, Józia, cichoj! Zdarzy się to i niektóremu, co nigdy gorzałki nie pije... – powiedział wesoło i zaraz od rana poszedł do Jagny i już tam do późna przesiedział, że próżno z obiadem i wieczerzą nań czekali. I dzisiaj wstał późno, już dobrze po wschodzie, w najlepszą kapotę się przyodział, buty świąteczne kazał se Witkowi sadłem wysmarować i nowe wiechetki ze słomy przyciąć – Kuba go wygolił, a on się pasem okręcił, kapelusz nadział i niecierpliwie wyglądał przez okno na ganek, bo tam Hanka iskała chłopaka, a nie chciał się z nią widzieć, aż i dopatrzył, że weszła na chwilę do izby, to się chyłkiem wysunął w opłotki – i tyla go już dnia tego widzieli... Józka cały dzień popłakiwała i tłukła się po izbie, jak ten ptak zamknięty! Antek zaś gorzał w mękach coraz boleśniejszych i sroższych – ani jadł, ni spał, ni mógł się zająć czymkolwiek; był ogłuszony jeszcze, nieprzytomny zgoła i nie wiedzący, co się z nim dzieje. Twarz mu poczerniała, że tylko oczy uczyniły się jeszcze większe i płonęły szklisto, jakby łzami skamieniałymi – zęby zacinał, żeby nie krzyczeć w głos i nie wyklinać, a chodził wciąż po izbie, to po obejściu, to w opłotki szedł lub na drogę i powracał, padał w ganku na ławę i siedział godzinami, zapatrzony przed się i utopiony w bolu, co w nim rósł jeszcze i potężniał. Dom ogłuchł, ino płakania w nim się rozlegały, jęki a westchnienia, kieby po pogrzebie czyim. Drzwi stały wywarte na rozcież do obór i chlewów, że inwentarz łaził po sadzie i zaglądał w okna, a nie miał go kto nagnać z powrotem, tyle co stary Łapa naszczekiwał i zaganiał, ale na darmo, bo nie uradził. W stajni na werku Kuba czyścił strzelbę, a Witek z podziwem nabożnym przyglądał się temu i wyzierał okienkiem, żeby ich kto nie zeszedł. – Huknęło, że Jezus! Myślałem, że to dziedzic abo borowy strzelają... – Hale... juści... dawnom nie strzelał, tęgom nabił i gruchnęło kiej z harmaty... – Toście zaraz z wieczora poszli?... – Tak, poszedłem na dworskie, pod las, bo tam na oziminę lubią kozy wychodzić... Ćma była, tom siedział długo... aż tu na świtaniu rogacz idzie... Przyczaiłem się tak, że ino z pięć kroków był ode mnie... nie strzeliłem, bo okrutny był, kiej wół... to myślę... nie uredzę... Puściłem go... a w jaki pacierz abo dwa... łanie wyszły... Wybrałem se najlepszą... inom przyłożył, jak nie huknie! Tęgom nabił, ba, aże mi ramię spuchnęło, tak dostałem przykładem... ale się zwaliła... ino kopała nogami... jeszcze by nie...z pół garści siekańca dostała w bok... a beczała jucha...ażem się bojał, by nie posłyszał borowy, i dorznąć musiałem... – W lesie ostała, co? – pytał chłopak rozgorączkowany opowieścią. – Gdzie ostała, to ostała, nic ci do tego, a powiedz komu choć słowo, to obaczysz, co ci zrobię... – Kiej przykazujecie, to i nie powiem, a Józi to można? – Hale, cała wieś by zaraz wiedziała. Naści dziesiątkę, kup se co... – Nie powiem i tak, ino mnie weźcie kiedy ze sobą, moi złoci, moi... – Śniadanie! – krzyczała sprzed domu Józka. – Ino cicho być, wezmę cię, wezmę! – I dacie mi choć ten raziczek strzelnąć, dacie? Co? – błagał. – Ale.. proch to myśli, głupi, że darmo dają... – Mam pieniądze, Kuba, mam, jeszcze w jarmarek dali mi gospodarz dwa złote, co je chowam na wypominki, to... – Dobrze, dobrze, nauczę cię – szepnął i pogładził chłopaka po głowie... bo go tak ujął za serce tym skamleniem. A w parę pacierzy po śniadaniu już obaj szli do kościoła. Kuba kusztykał raźno, a Witek ostawał się nieco, bo mu markotno było, że to nie miał butów, ino boso szedł. – A czy to można do zakrystii boso, co? – pytał cicho. – Głupiś! Pan Jezus ci na buty czyje zważa, a nie na pacierze... – Pewnie że tak, ino w butach to zawżdy przystojniej... – szeptał smutniej. – Kupisz ty sobie jeszcze buty, kupisz... – A kupię, Kuba, kupię. Niech ino podrosnę na parobka, to zaraz pojadę do Warszawy i zgodzę się do koni...a w mieście to już wszystkie chodzą w butach, prawda, Kuba? – Prawda, prawda! – baczysz to jeszcze? – I jak! Pięć roków miałem, kiej mę Kozłowa przywieźli, to i baczę dobrze... juści... ziąb był... piechtyśmy szli do maszyny... baczę... a tu tyla jarzącego światła... że jeszcze mę w oczach ćmi... baczę... a dom kiele domu i takie wielgachne niczym kościół... – Bajesz! – rzucił wzgardliwie. – Baczę dobrze, Kuba... przeciem i dachów nie dojrzał... a tyla powozów... okna do samej ziemi... juści... całe ściany widzi mi się ze szyb... i takie cięgiem dzwonienie... – Kościołów tyla, to i nie dziwota! – Pewnie, bo skądże by dzwonienia były? Zmilkli, bo już weszli na cmentarz i jęli się przepychać przez gęsty tłum, co był zaległ dookoła kościoła, że to we środku pomieścić się nie mogli. Dziady uczyniły ulicę od głównych drzwi aż hen na drogę, a każden na swój sposób się wydzierał, a krzyczał, a modlił w głos i dopraszał wspomożenia, a jak niektórzy to i na skrzypkach pogrywali, i pieśni wyciągali jękliwymi głosami, a drugie na piszczałkach libo i harmonikach, że wrzask się rozlegał, aż w uszach wierciło... W zakrystii też było narodu gęsto, aż żebra trzeszczały przy stole, gdzie organista przyjmował na wypominki, a przy drugim syn jego, Jaś, ten, co to był we szkołach. Kuba docisnął się przódzi i niemałą litanię imion podał organiście, któren zapisywał i brał za każdą duszę po sześć groszy albo i po trzy jajka, jeśli kto nie miał gotowych pieniędzy. Witek ostał nieco w tyle, że go to po bosych nogach srodze deptali, ale się pchał, jak mógł, choć ta i niejeden burknął, że to się to pod łokcie ciśnie a starszym zastąpia, pieniądze w garści ściskał – dopiero kiej go dopchnęli do stołu, wprost organisty, zapomniał języka w gębie... Jakże, gospodarze sami; a gospodynie ino, cała wieś prawie, bo i młynarzowa w kapeluszu kiej dziedziczka, i kowalowie, i wójt ze swoją... a wszyscy patrzą w niego... to nasłuchują... przypominają sobie w głos dusze różne... i po dziesięć... i po dwadzieścia imion podają... za całą familię... za ojców, dziadów i pradziadów... A on co?... Wie to, kto jego mać? Kto ojciec?... Wie?... Ma to dać za kogo?... Jezu mój! Jezusiczku... to ino gębę szeroko otworzył i te oczy modre i stojał nieruchawy jako ten głupi i serce mu się skurczyło z bolenia, że ledwie zipał, ledwie mógł złapać tego dechu... i tak mu się ckno zrobiło w dołku, jakby już miał ostatnią parę puścić... ale nie dostojał tak, bo go odepchnęli w kąt, pod kropielnicę, to się ino wsparł głowiną o oną misę cynową, żeby nie paść, a łzy to mu jak te paciorki suły się z oczów... jak te różańce żałosne... i próżno je chciał powstrzymać... daremnie... i tak się trząsł w sobie, tak dygotał każdą kosteczką, że ani zębów zewrzeć nie mógł, ani ustoić prosto; przysiadł w kącie na podłodze, od oczów ludzkich, i płakał rzewnymi, sierocymi łzami..: – Matulu! Matulu! – skamlało w nim cosik i oździerało mu duszę do dna. A pomiarkować nie mógł ni rozeznać, czemu to wszyscy ojców mają, matki mają, a on jeden sierota, on jeden tylko, on jeden... – Jezu mój, Jezu!... – chlipał i zanosił się jako ten ptaszek duszony w sidłach, dopiero Kuba go odnalazł i zawołał: – Witek, dałeś to już na wypominki? – Nie – odrzekł, porwał się z nagła, wytarł oczy i z mocą jął iść do stołu... tak i on poda imiona... co ta mają wiedzieć, że nie ma nikogo... po co... sierota, to la siebie...a znajda , to znajda... Zadzierżysto powiódł oczami i pewnym głosem podał imiona: Józefy, Marianny i Antoniego, te, co mu pierwsze przyszły na pamięć... Zapłacił, wziął resztę i poszedł z Kubą na kościół pomodlić się i wysłuchać, jak ksiądz wypomni jego dusze... Na środku kościoła stał katafalk z trumną na wierzchu obstawioną jarzącymi światłami, a ksiądz z ambony wypominał nieskończone litanie imion – a co przerwał, odpowiadał mu głośny pacierz, mówiony przez wszystkich za te zmarłe w czyścu ostające. Witek przyklęknął przy Kubie, któren wyciągnął z zanadrza koronkę i jął odmawiać wszystkie Zdrowaś i Wierzę, jakie ksiądz nakazywał; zmówił i on pacierz jeden i drugi, ale zmorzyły go w końcu monotonne głosy modlitw, ciepło i wyczerpanie płaczem, to się ździebko wsparł o biedro Kuby i zasnął... ....................................................................... Po południu, na nieszpory, jakie się odprawiały raz w rok w cmentarnej kaplicy, pociągnęli wszyscy od Boryny. Szli Antkowie z dziećmi, szli kowalowie, szła Józka z Jagustynką, a na końcu kusztykał Kuba z Witkiem – bych już tych świątków zażyć do cna. Dzień już przywierał szare, zmęczone powieki. gasnął i zapadał z wolna w przerażające, smutne topiele zmroków; wiatr się poruszył i przeciągał po polach z jękiem, tłukł się między drzewinami a wionął surowym, przegniłym tchem jesieni. Cicho było, tą dziwnie posępną cichością Zaduszek; tłumy szły drogą w surowym milczeniu, ino tupot nóg się rozlegał głucho, ino te drzewa przydrożne chwiały się niespokojnie i cichy a bolesny szum gałęzi drżał nad głowami, ino te grania i śpiewy proszalne dziadów łkały w powietrzu i opadały bez echa... Przed wrótniami, a nawet i wśród mogił, pod murem, stały rzędy beczek solówek, a obok nich rozkładały się gromady dziadów. A naród płynął całą drogą pod topolami ku cmentarzowi; w mroku, co był już przytrząsł świat jakby popiołem szarym, błyskały światła świeczek, jakie mieli niektórzy, i chwiały się żółte płomyki lampek maślanych, a każdy, nim wszedł na cmentarz, wyciągał z tobołka chleb, to ser, to ździebko słoniny albo kiełbasy, to motek przędzy lub tę przygarść lnu wyczesanego, to grzybów wianek, i składali to wszystko pobożnie w beczki – a były one księże, były organistowe i Jambrożego, a reszta dziadowskie, a któren w nie nie kładł, to grosz jaki wciskał w wyciągnięte ręce dziadowskie... i szeptał imiona zmarłych, za które prosił o pacierz... Chór modłów, śpiewów, imion wypominanych jękliwym rytmem wznosił się wciąż nad wrótniami, a ludzie przechodzili – szli dalej, rozpraszali się wśród mogił, iż wnet, niby robaczki świętojańskie, jęły jaśnieć i migotać światełka wskróś mroków i gąszczów drzew, i traw zeschniętych. Głuchy, przyciszony trwożnie szept pacierzy drgał w przyziemnej ciszy; czasem szloch bolesny zerwał się z mogił; czasem lament żałosny wił się w rozdzierających skrętach wśród krzyżów; to jakiś nagły, krótki, nabrzmiały rozpaczą krzyk, jak piorun, rozdzierał powietrze albo ciche płacze dziecięce – sieroce płacze kwiliły w omroczonych gąszczach niby pisklęta... A chwilami opadało na cmentarz głuche i ciężkie milczenie, że ino drzewa szumiały posępnie, a echa płakań ludzkich, skarg, krzyków bolesnych żałości biły ku niebu, w świat cały szły... Ludzie snuli się wśród mogił cicho, szeptali lękliwie i trwożnie poglądali w dal omroczoną, niezgłębioną... – Każdy umiera! – wzdychali ciężko z kamienną rezygnacją i wlekli się dalej , przysiadali przy grobach ojców , mówili pacierze, to siedzieli cisi, zadumani, głusi na życie, głusi na śmierć, głusi na ból – jak te drzewa, i jak te drzewa kolebały się im dusze w sennym poczuciu trwogi... – Jezus mój! Panie miłosierny, Mario! – rwało się im z dusz umęczonych zamętem i podnosili twarze zakrzepłe i wyczerpane jak ta ziemia święta, a oczy szare niby te kałuże, co się jeszcze siwiły w mrokach, wieszali u krzyżów i ruchami tych drzew rozchwianych sennie osuwali się na kolana; do stóp Chrystusa rzucali serca strwożone i wybuchali świętym płaczem oddania się i rezygnacji. Kuba z Witkiem chodzili razem z drugimi, a gdy już do cna pociemniało, Kuba powlókł się w głąb, na stary cmentarz. A tam na zapadniętych grobach cicho było, pusto i mroczno – tam leżeli zapomniani, o których i pamięć umarła dawno – jako i te dnie ich, i czasy, i wszystko; tam jeno ptaki jakieś krzyczały złowrogo i smutnie szeleściła gęstwa, a gdzieniegdzie sterczał krzyż spróchniały – tam leżały pokotem rody całe, wsie całe, pokolenia całe– tam się już nikt nie modlił, nie płakał, lampek nie palił...wiatr jeno huczał w gałęziach a rwał liście ostatnie i rzucał je w noc na zatracenie ostatnie... tam jeno głosy jakieś, co nie były głosami, cienie, co nie były cieniami, tłukły się o nagie drzewa kiej te ptaki oślepłe i jakby skamlały o zmiłowanie... Kuba wyjął z zanadrza parę oszczędzonych skibek chleba, rwał je w glonki, przyklękał i rozrzucał po mogiłach. – Pożyw się, duszo krześcijańska, co cię wypominam w wieczornym czasie, pożyw się, pokutnico człowiecza, pożyw się! – szeptał z przejęciem. – Wezną to? – pytał cicho Witek zatrwożonym głosem. – Przeciech! Ksiądz żywić nie da!... w beczki drugie kładą, ale tym biedotom nic z tego.,. Księdzowe albo i dziadoskie świnie mają wyżerkę... a dusze pokutujące głód cierpią... – Przyjdą to?... – Nie bój się...wszytkie te, co czyścowe męki cierpią... wszystkie. Pan Jezus odpuszcza je na ten dzień na ziemię, żeby swoich nawiedziły... – Żeby swoich nawiedziły! – powtórzył z drżeniem Witek. – Nie bojaj się, głupi, zły dzisiaj nie ma przystępu, wypominki ano odganiają go, i te pacierze, i te światła...A i Pan Jezus sam chodzi se dzisiaj po świecie i liczy; gospodarz kochany, co mu ta jeszcze dusz ostało, aż se wybierze wszystkie, wybierze... Dobrze baczę, jak matula mówili, a i stare ludzie przytwierdzają... – Pan Jezus se chodzi dzisiaj po świecie! – szeptał Witek i oglądał się bacznie... – Ale, zobaczysz ta... to ino święte widzą abo i zasie pokrzywdzone najbarzej... – Patrzcie no, a tam się świeci i ludzie jakieś są– zawołał Witek ze strachem wskazując na szereg mogił pod samym płotem. – To leżą ci, co ich to w boru pobili... juści... i moje pany tam leżą... i matka moja... juści... Przedarli się przez gąszcz i przyklęknęli u mogił zapadłych i tak rozwianych, że ledwie ślad ino został; ani krzyże ich znaczyły, ni drzewa jakie ocieniały, nic, jeno ten piach szczery, parę zeschłych badyli dziewanny i cisza, zapomnienie, śmierć. . . Jambroży z Jagustynką i Kłąb stary klęczeli przy tych grobach umarłych; dwie lampki tliły się wciśnięte w piasek, wiatr zawiewał i kołysał światłami, i rwał słowa pacierzy, i niósł je w noc czarną... – Juści... matula moja tam leżą... baczę... – szeptał Kuba cicho, więcej do siebie niźli do Witka, któren przykucnął przy nim, bo ziąb go przejmował na wskroś. – A zwali ją Magdaleną... Ociec gront swój mieli, ale służyli we dworze za furmana... w ogiery ino jeździli ze starszym panem... a potem pomarli... gront stryje wzieni...a ja pańskie prosiaki pasałem... Juści, Magdalena było matce, a ojcu Pieter i na przezwisko Socha, jako i mnie jest.– A potem dziedzic do koni mnie wziął, bym w ogiery po ojcu jeździł... to ino na polowania we świat, do drugich panów jeździlim cięgiem... strzylałem i ja niezgorzej... że młodszy dziedzic strzelbę mi dali... a matka ino ze starszą panią siedziała we dworze... Dobrze baczę... i kiej wszystkie szły... wzieni i mnie... Bez cały rok byłem... a co kazali, robiłem... juści, nie jednego burka zakatrupiłem... nie dwóch... a młodszy dziedzic dostał we flaki... wątpia mu wypłynęły... Pan mój przecie... dobry człowiek... na bary wziąłem i wyniesłem... a potem do ciepłych krajów pojechał, i mnie kazał starszemu panu listy nieść... poszedłem... juści, że sterany byłem kiej ten pies... kulas mi przestrzelili, zagoić się nie chciał, że to cięgiem ino na dworze, pod gołym niebem... a śniegi były po pas i mrozy siarczyste...baczę... juści... przywlekłem się nocą... szukam... Jezus, Mario! Jakby mnie kto kłonicą przez ciemię zdzielił!... Dworu nie ma, gumien nie ma:.. płotów nawet nie ostało... do cna wszystko spalone... a stary pan i pani starsza, i matula moja... i ta Józefka, co za pokojówkę była... pobite leżą na śmierć w ogrodzie!... Jezu! Jezu! baczę wszystko... juści... Mario! – jęczał cicho i łzy jak groch sypały mu się tak gęsto po twarzy, że i już nie obcierał... pojękiwał ino z żałości i utęsknienia, bo jak żywe tak mu to wszystko stanęło przed oczami, a Witek spał se, bo strudzona była biedota płakaniem... Noc była coraz głębsza, wiatr mocniej targał drzewami, że długie warkocze brzóz zamiatały po mogiłach, a białe ich pnie, niby w gzła śmiertelne przyodziane, majaczyły w mrokach... Ludzie się rozchodzili... światła gasły... śpiewy dziadów umilkły... milczenie uroczyste a pełne dziwnych szelestów i głosów przejmujących zapanowało wśród mogił... Cmentarz jakby się napełniał cieniami... tłumem widm... gąszczem mrocznych zarysów... gędźbą rozjęczonych a cichych głosów... oceanem dziwnych drgań, ruchem ciemności... błyskami trwogi, niemym łkaniem... tajemnicą pełną przerażenia i zamętu – aż stado wron zerwało się z kaplicy i z krzykiem uciekały na pola, a psy w całych Lipcach poczęły wyć długo, rozpaczliwie, żałośnie... Wieś była cicha mimo święta, drogi były puste, karczma zamknięta, a gdzieniegdzie tylko przez małe zapocone szybki błyskały światełka i płynęły ciche śpiewy pobożnych i głośne modlitwy odmawiane za zmarłych... Z trwogą wysuwano się przed domy, z trwogą nasłuchiwano szumów drzew, z trwogą patrzano w okna, czy nie stoją, nie jawią się ci, co w dniu tym błądzą, przygnani tęsknotą i wolą Bożą... czy nie jęczą pokutniczo na rozstajach... czy nie zaglądają przez szyby żałośnie?.. A gdzieniegdzie, starym zwyczajem świętym, gospodynie wystawiały na przyzby resztki wieczerzy, żegnały się pobożnie i szeptały:.. – Naści, pożyw się, duszo krześcijańska, w czyścu ostająca... Wśród ciszy, smętku, rozpamiętywań, lęku płynął ten wieczór Zaduszek... W izbie u Antków siedział Roch, ten ci wędrownik z Ziemi Świętej, i czytał a powiadał pobożne i święte historie. Ludzi było dość, bo i Jambroży z Jagustynką i Kłębem przyszli, i Kuba z Witkiem, i Józia z Nastusią; nie było tylko starego Boryny, któren do późna w noc siedział u Jagusi. Cicho było w izbie, że ino ten świerszcz za kominem skrzypiał, a trzaskały suche karpy na ogniu. Siedzieli wszyscy na ławach przed kominem, ino Antek pod oknem. A Roch przegarniał raz w raz kijaszkiem wągielki i cichym głosem mówił: ...Nie straszno umierać, nie, bo – "Jako ci ptaszkowie, co pod zimę do ciepłych krajów ciągną, tak ci duszyczka strudzona do Jezusa podąża... Jako te drzewiny, w nagości stojące o zwieśnie, Pan przyodziewa w listki zielone a kwiatuszki pachnące, tak ci, duszo człowiecza, do Jezusa iść po radość, po wesele, po zwiesnę i ono przyobleczenie wieczne... Jako tę ziemię rodzącą a strudzoną ogarnia słońce– tak ci Pan przyhołubi duszyczkę każdą, że nic jej zimy nic jej bolenie, nic jej śmierć sama... Hej! Bo ino płakanie jest na tej ziemice, jeno żałość a turbacja! I złość jako te osty się pleni, i w bory urasta! A wszystko próżne jest i daremne – jako to próchno, jako te pępuszki, co je na wodzie wiater wydyma, a drugi je zasię precz żenie." Kategoria:Chłopi